Mark of Athena
by swimmer4life07
Summary: hey this is just my version of what the Mark of Athena will be like! it's the sequel of the Son of Neptune, please comment and write a review! thanks for reading! :
1. Chapter 1

POV Annabeth

What do you do when you haven't seen your boyfriend for about 8 months? You panic, what else? I'm normally pretty kept to myself about public display of unconfidence, but today was an exception. What if Percy forgot about me? What if he had no idea who I was? We've been through quite a lot together, I was afraid he wouldn't even recognize me.

We have been on this ship designed by the ever so handy Leo Valdez for about a week. And it was a week too long. I've been nothing but worried and I feel I'm not the only one. Jason has been pacing back and forth for so long, I'm afraid the floorboards beneath him are going to give in. Piper has been sitting on the ground, with a worried look on her face, just staring at Jason. Although they both obviously like each, neither of them have made a move yet.

Only Leo has kept us from completely losing it and flinging ourselves off the boat, although Jason was able to fly and would catch us anyways. He's been making his ever so funny jokes. Once, he even made me crack a smile, but only for a couple seconds until Percy popped into my mind once again. His dark hair probably a little overgrown by now, but it suits him. His seaweed colored eyes, his pale skin, his cute little dimples when he smiles though he doesn't want to admit it.

I was broken out my chance when I heard, "Hey guys, we have about 20 minutes before we're headed down! I already sent down a message warning the camp that we're coming, hopefully they got it or we're dead meat!" Leo said.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I said as I rushed downstairs before any of them could say anything.

I entered the bathroom, closed the door, and buried my hands in my face landing on the ground. I stayed there for 5 minutes before I clumsily got up and faced the mirror. Reflecting back at me was a nervous 16 year old demi-god of Athena, with long blond hair, stormy gray eyes, and a wrinkled face. I smoothed my face out and stared at myself. What will I do if doesn't recognize me? I thought. How embarrassing.. I splashed some cold water on my face, snapped out of it, and opened the door, ready to face whatever was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Percy

I saw it the moment it was a tiny dot soaring through the air. I stared at it until it covered half of the sky. I stared at it as it slowly descended onto the dry patch of grass that lay on the territory of Camp Jupiter. There it was, a huge ship that could've only been built by a whole army of Hephaestus children. It was obvious a lot of work was put into building this work of art. The head of a bronze dragon lay at the front, probably a symbol of some sort for the creator of the ship.

But my mind only did a quick take of that. I was mainly focused on the blob of blond hair I saw the moment the ship had landed. Then I saw several Greeks pile down the ladder, a tall blond guy at the lead, who was most likely this Jason guy everybody has been talking about, followed by.. Annabeth.

My heart did a flip inside. She has never looked this beautiful, even though she'd been traveling in the air for days. She saw me and are eyes met. I smiled and though she'd just barely gotten off the ship, I ran for her, not even caring if anyone was in my way.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I pulled her into my arms.

"Percy!" She cried, a look of shock on her face before registering what I had said as she buried her face into my arms. "You remember me."

"Of course I did, Wise Girl, how could I ever forget someone who has threatened my life numerous times?"

"Ha-ha, just shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain." She pulled me in for one of the best kisses of my life, except for that amazing underwater first kiss we shared.

When we broke apart we just looked at each other. Out of breath, I whispered, "I love you." She smiled back at me and said, "I love you too." I pulled her into another kiss. It was the best moment off my life. Suddenly everything felt like it was back to normal.

"Jason!" Reyna shouted, as she plummeted into Jason and gave him a bear hug. Piper looked away, obvious on her face that she was angry and disappointed.

I looked around. A whole ton of Greeks had come, even Clarisse. Rachel was here too. Great, I thought, now we can shut Octavian up. He was off to the side just glaring at me. He had the most annoyed look on his face as if he wanted to find a stuffed animal with my head on it just so he could rip it off. and said, "Where's Grover?" But before Annabeth could respond I heard hooves clicking on the ground right behind me.

"Grover man, what's up?" I pulled him into a hug and then he replied, "Perrrcy! Geez man, you really need to get a haircut! But more importantly, I've been living off human food for days, I need some tin can in me!"

"Hahaha, alright man, whatever you need!" I said. I glanced back and forth at them. My two best friends. The people who have gotten me through so much in the past three years. I laced my fingers around Annabeth's, put my arm around Grover, and then led them forward.

"Come on guys," I said, "we've got a council meeting to go to."


	3. Chapter 3

POV Jason

It was incredibly overwhelming to be back at Camp Jupiter. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the place. All the activity buzzing around, campers rushing to get to class, the beautiful architecture that was probably driving Annabeth insane right now. But I had most of all missed being the head of everything. Of being the most reliable and the most dependent on. It felt I had missed something after I left, like I didn't have much respect from the campers anymore. Although some smiled and said hi, it felt like they were looking at me like a friend, not a leader.

I looked at Percy and saw that him and Annabeth were holding hands smiling at each other. When I glanced at Piper, her face was completely serious, I knew she was hiding her anger and I feel like I knew from what. I was afraid to approach her, to say what was boiling deep inside me for the past 8 months we've known each other. But I bit my tongue. Now's not the time, I thought, later. But it didn't matter anyways because we were already here.

When we went through the doors, it was just as I had remembered it. Tall, white columns, the building stretching over a hundred feet in the air. The simple Greek statues. It was all familiar. Although I hadn't recovered from my memory loss completely, I still knew this was my home and where I belonged.

We all entered and the place was packed. We all couldn't even fit in the seats, so most of us were just standing. Percy excused himself and went to the front. What, I thought, why would he go up there? Only praetors go up there. Oh wait, aren't I praetor? But I couldn't say anything because the meeting had just started.

"Ok everybody, settle down. I assume all the Greeks are here." Reyna said, glancing over our little section of mashed Greeks.

"We need to figure out first of all what our next move is. Since Percy and I are praetors we will decide and vote." My heart sank. Percy was the praetor. I had been replaced. Percy glanced over at my face to see my reaction but I kept a straight face, showing no emotion. He had a look of sorry across his face but I looked away to someone else, Reyna.

"Well seven of us have to sail to Rome because that's what the prophecy said. And I think I know who those 7 are." Percy replied.

"Well..? Who are they?" Reyna asked. I myself was curious. I knew it was most definitely me, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. But I didn't know who the two others were.

Percy said, "Well of course it would be me and Jason. Then Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan. And then two others who have proved themselves worthy since our successful quest together to the Alaska to free Thanatos. Hazel Leveque, daughter of Hades or Pluto. And finally Frank Zhang, son of Ares or Mars. That is the prophecy of seven."

"Percy Jackson has spoken. But they now need to prove themselves capable of performing the task. I vote they must battle it out." Reyna said, a glint of mischife in her eyes.

Percy spoke out before Reyna could decide the task. "I say capture the flag! Let's show you some of the customs of the Greeks! The prophecy of seven against everyone else. You pick a spot, we pick one and whoever captures the others flag and runs across their own territory with it wins. We win, you let us go, and you supply us with what we need. Unlike when we went to Alaska." He glanced at Reyna and she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that'll work. We need a vote. All those in favor of playing 'capture the flag' raise your hand." Just about every hand when in the air, except for the few who hated the idea of working with the remaining Greeks. "Then it's decided," Reyna said. "We will play capture the flag at sundown tomorrow. Don't be late." And with that the meeting was over.


End file.
